Home
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Aku selalu takut menatap segala hal yang terjadi, aku hidup bukan untuk bahagia, bahkan bahagia takkan pernah ada untuk hidupku. Tapi segalanya berakhir ketika mereka semua datang padaku dan memberikan arti kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang nyata padaku


Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya sebelumnya. Aku selalu menutup diriku dari dunia tempat aku berdiri. Aku selalu bersembunyi dibalik topeng yang biasa ku sebut dengan akting. Aku selalu takut menatap segala hal yang terjadi, aku hidup bukan untuk bahagia, bahkan bahagia takkan pernah ada untuk hidupku. Tapi segalanya berakhir ketika mereka semua datang padaku dan memberikan arti kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang nyata padaku

* * *

.

**Home**

_A Super Junior Fanfiction_

Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum

And various Super Junior pairings

Romance/Family

Rated K+

* * *

.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, entah mengapa aku merasa letih sekali. Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau balau karena kesibukkan dunia _acting_ yang terus menuntut segala hal dariku. Aku sangat letih, hanya kata itu yang bisa kuungkapkan untuk menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan.

Kurasakan sebuah tepukan pada bahuku, aku pun membuka kedua mataku dan memandang seorang yoejya yang merupakan penata riasku kini tersenyum lembut sembari memberikanku sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringat diwajahku.

"Kau terlihat letih sekali, untunglah kau dapat waktu istirahat 3 minggu, Kibum. Perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?" tanya yoejya manis itu, aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Aku hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak, dan tentu saja aku membutuhkan kekasihku untuk menemaniku, tak ada hal lain cukup dua hal penting itu. Ah, aku baru menyadari sudah hampir 3 minggu aku tak bertemu dengannya karena kesibukan kami masing-masing. Seandainya saja aku masih bisa aktif di Super Junior mungkin aku dan Siwon-hyung tak perlu menunggu waktu kosong untuk bersama. Aku sungguh merindukan namja tampan itu, sangat merindukannya. Mungkin rasa rinduku bahkan lebih besar dari rasa lelah yang kurasakan saat ini. Benar-benar tersiksa sekali rasanya karena harus menahan rasa rindu ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering, rupanya telepon dari Siwon-hyung. Tanpa basa-basi aku pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai dengan shooting-mu, Kibummie?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatiku.

"Sudah, hyung. Kau jadi menjemputku?"

"Tentu, chagi. Bahkan saat ini aku sudah ada didepan pintu ruang riasmu."

Berakhirnya ucapan Siwon-hyung bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan dimana aku duduk melepas lelah saat ini. Kudapati kekasihku yang tersenyum manis sedang menaruh kembali telepon genggamnya disakunya. Aku nyaris tak bisa memahami kondisi yang terjadi saat ini, aku masih menempelkan speaker handphoneku di telinga sambil menatap tak percaya kearah pintu putih yang berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Tatapan macam apa itu, Kibummie?" ujar namja itu jahil sambil berjalan kearahku dan segera duduk disampingku. Bisa kudengar tawa dari Siwon-hyung juga penata riasku akibat kebodohanku tadi.

"A-aku hanya kaget, hyung!" seruku terbata membela diri, agak sebal rasanya karena aku harus menunjukkan kebodohanku akibat Siwon-hyung yang mendadak saja ada dihadapanku. Aku melihat Siwon-hyung justru makin tertawa akibat perkataanku barusan, aku pun menatap jengkel kekasihku itu. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku keluar dulu ya, Kibum, Siwon-ssi" ucap penata riasku yang masih saja tertawa akibat kejadian tadi, yeojya itu pun keluar dan meninggalkan aku dan Siwon-hyung berdua dalam ruangan ini. Ya, penata riasku itu tahu mengenai hubungan special dengan hyungku ini, beruntung karena dia mau mengerti dan menutup mulut masalah ini.

"Kau tak merindukanku, Kibummie?" tanyanya sambil merangkul bahuku. Aku pun menerima kehangatan itu dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu tegapnya. Aku menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyung. Bagaimana aktifitas Super Junior? Bagaimana kabar umma juga yang lainnya?" tanyaku sambil terus menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhannya, aku pun melingkarkan lenganku dipinggang namja itu dan mulai memejamkan mataku kembali. Dapat kucium wangi tubuhnya yang sekejap saja bisa menenangkan pikiranku dan menguras sedikit rasa lelahku.

"Kami mendapat libur 2 minggu dan aku mendapat tambahan 1 minggu bebas, Soo Man-ssi sedang baik sekali belakangan ini. Ya kau selalu tahu bagaimana kondisi mereka, tak berubah hanya saja sepi sekali karena tidak ada Kangin-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung. Kau mau pulang sekarang, Kibummie?"

Namja itu mengelus kepalaku lembut sekali, aku tak ingin berpindah posisi, rasanya sudah nyaman sekali seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama disini dan segera pulang. Aku segera melepas pelukanku dan beranjak berdiri membereskan barang-barangku. Ketika sedang memasukkan beberapa barangku kedalam tas tiba-tiba kuingat pesan Leeteuk-hyung yang sudah kuanggap seperti ummaku sendiri.

"Um, hyung, kau bilang Super Junior sedang libur kan? Kita pulang ke dorm saja ya?"

Tanyaku membuat Siwon-hyung sedikit terkejut, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu mengambil tas dari genggamanku.

"Baiklah, kenapa tiba-tiba Kibummie? Bukankah kau letih?"

"Umma berpesan kepadaku, kalau aku diberi waktu kosong, aku harus pulang, Hyung."

"Aku mengerti, tak apalah sudah lama kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga besar kita itu" ujar Siwon-hyung diiringi tawanya yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Keluarga besar, aku pun tersenyum karena kata-kata itu, ya Super Junior adalah keluargaku walaupun aku jarang bersama mereka. Sungguh aku benar-benar merindukan kehangatan dalam dorm kami, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar omelan umma dan Heechul-hyung, keberisikan Donghae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung, dan juga kehebohan para member yang lain. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan apa saja hal yang mungkin dan pasti terjadi nanti saat aku kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja lamunanku terbuyar karena kurasakan rasa hangat menyelimuti telapak tangan kananku, ah ternyata tangan Siwon-hyung menggenggam tanganku. Aku menatap namja yang kini menggandengku dan membawakan tasku, Siwon-hyung selalu memperlakukanku seperti yeojya dan anehnya aku pun menerima saja diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya.

"Waeyo, Kibummie?" tanyanya karena mungkin dia merasakan pandanganku padanya.

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa hyung selalu memperlakukan aku seperti yeojya?"

Siwon-hyung hanya tertawa akan pertanyaanku. Uh, aku serius, aku hanya merasa penasaran. Dan itu tidak lucu bukan? Aku pun menggembungkan pipiku, karena aku benar-benar dibuat jengkel kekasihku itu. Well, aku hanya melakukan tingkah seperti ini dihadapannya saja. aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan image yang pendiam jika dihadapannya, karena kekasihku ini punya lebih dari 1001 cara yang bisa membuatku melakukan hal yang sangat bukan diriku.

"Astaga, kau manis sekali, Kibummie. Aku benar-benar ingin menggodamu terus." ucapnya tanpa menghentikan tawanya. Astaga, dia benar-benar ingin membuatku naik darah. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya terus menggodaku, aku pun diam saja dan membuang pandanganku darinya.

"Na, mianhae yo, Kibummie. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal, chagi."

Aku memandangnya, tatapan bersalahnya benar-benar membuatku selalu tak mampu untuk terus menerus dalam emosi. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya, dia pun tersenyum balik lalu dia membisikkan suatu hal tepat ditelingaku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Aku benar-benar tak mampu mengontrol degup jantungku yang semakin kencang ketika dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas hangat karena bisikannya. Aku pun mengangguk kaku, ah Tuhan mengapa aku selalu gugup jika Siwon-hyung memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Karena kau kekasihku, dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Lagipula, kau kan memang 'yeojya' dalam hubungan kita, Bummie"

Wajahku pun merona merah karena ucapannya, astaga, namja itu benar-benar mampu membuatku melakukan yang bias meruntukan image seorang Kim Kibum dihadapan oranglain selain dirinya.  
.

* * *

.

"Kami pulang" ujar Siwon-hyung dan aku bersamaan ketika memasuki dorm yang selalu menjadi rumah bagi setiap member Super Junior. Ya, aku pulang, aku pulang kerumah dimana kehangatan selalu tercipta meskipun dengan cara-cara yang dapat dikatakan aneh.

"Ah, Kibum!" kudengar suara leader kami yang segera berlari menghampiri dan memelukku.

"Aku pulang, umma. Aku menepati janjiku bukan?" ucapku sambil membalas pelukan Leeteuk-hyung. Aku senang bisa memeluk namja yang kuanggap seperti ummaku sendiri ini.

"Ah, terima kasih kau mau menyempatkan pulang, Kibummie" kudengar suara namja itu menjadi sedikit serak, ternyata Leeteuk-hyung menangis. Aku pun tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dari wajah ummaku itu.

"Aku sangat merindukan umma dan lainnya, jangan menangis ya, umma."

Senyuman yang hangat pun menghias wajah malaikat Leeteuk-hyung. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu lalu memeluk ummaku itu sekali lagi. Rasanya bahagia sekali bisa kembali ketempat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kedalam bukan?"

Aku dan Leeteuk-hyung pun mengangguk menanggapi Siwon-hyung. Aku menatap sekitar saat kami melangkah menuju ruang tv, tak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir aku disini. Semuanya masih sama, masih tetap dorm Super Junior sebelum aku tinggalkan.

"Donghae, berhenti memainkan remote tv! Aku sedang menonton drama tadi, bodoh!"

"Ah, Heechul-hyung! Aku dan Hyukkie ingin menonton acara lain!"

"Shindong-hyung berhenti memakan Strawberry cakenya! Aku juga mau! Ah, Teuki-umma! Shindong-hyung jahat sekali!"

"Wookie-chagi apakah kau lihat Ddangkoma?"

"Aku tak lihat, hyung, aku sedang sibuk membaca buku resep sedari tadi."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti bermesraan dengan Sungmin didepan kau membuatku mual!"

"Hah, aku tau kau merindukan Hankyung-hyung, Heechul"

"AKU INI HYUNGMU, BODOH! MANA SOPAN SANTUNMU!"

Semua teriakan heboh yang berasal dari 1 ruangan yang sama itu pun mau tak mau membuatku dan Siwon-hyung tertawa sedangkan Leeteuk-hyung hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya yang benar-benar biang heboh. Benar-benar dorm ini masih sama tak ada yang berubah, bahkan berisiknya pun tak berubah. Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai akhirnya semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu tersadar dan menatap kaget kearahku.

"WAH KIBUM!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi mereka semua. Benar-benar aku tak menyangka aku bisa hadir ditengah mereka lagi.

"Na~ Akhirnya Kibum pulang juga. Kasihan Siwon-hyung dia selalu kesepian, akhirnya dia selalu menatapi fotomu dari poselnya lalu bergumam 'Saranghae Saranghae', dia pun gila" ujar Kyuhyun yang mendapat pukulan dikepalanya dari Siwon-hyung.

"Mana sopan santunmu, evilmagnae!" seru Siwon-hyung.

Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menahan tawaku, karena kejadian barusan. Astaga aku benar-benar merindukan ini semua, mendengar kehebohan dari keluarga besarku ini seakan menguras semua rasa letih yang aku rasakan. Mungkin saking hebatnya aku tertawa perutku pun terasa nyeri dan mataku mulai berair.

"Astaga aku benar-benar merindukan ini semua." gumamku disela tawa sambil memegangi perutku yang terasa nyeri. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sebuah lengan kekar yang sangat kukenal merengkuh pinggangku.

"Sudah Kibummie." ucapnya lembut akupun berhenti tertawa dan kembali tenang. Aku menghapus air mata akibat tertawa tadi dan tersenyum menatap mereka semua.

"Aku pulang, semuanya."

"Selamat datang kembali, Kibummie" ujar mereka bersamaan disertai senyuman hangat. Beginikah rasanya kembali pulang kerumah? Astaga, aku baru kali ini merasakan bagaimana rasa kebahagiaan yang muncul karena keluarga. Aku tak dapat menahan tangis bahagiaku. Aku terlalu bahagia saat ini karena aku bisa berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang telah memberikan arti padaku tentang kebersamaan.

Kurasakan Siwon-hyung memelukku agar aku merasa lebih tenang, tapi justru tangisku semakin jadi karena dapat kurasakan tak hanya tangan Siwon-hyung memelukku, tapi Teuki-hyung dan hyungdeul yang lain juga Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena aku bisa kembali dan berada dalam pelukan mereka semua seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja momen bahagia ini berkahir karena bunyi suara bel. Heechul-hyung pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dengan menggerutu kesal, karena bisa-bisanya seseorang menekan bel dorm kami malam-malam seperti ini dan menghancurkan momen bahagia kami tadi.

Kami semua pun berlari ke pintu karena mendengar teriakan dari Heechul-hyung, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan mengapa Heechul-hyung berteriak juga diikuti beberapa member lain yang ikut berteriak ketika mereka sampai duluan didepan pintu.

Mataku pun terbelalak saat melihat dua orang yang begitu berharga bagi kami semua berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyuman dan berkata, "kami pulang."

Aku tersenyum bahagia, karena semuanya jadi semakin lengkap. Aku dan Siwon-hyung pun memberi ucapan selamat datang kepada dua orang itu, lalu kami semua kembali duduk diruang tv.

"Aku tak menyangka, hari ini akan sebahagia ini. Pertama Kibum pulang, lalu Kangin-ah dan Hankyung."

Kulihat umma mulai menangi dipelukan seorang namja kekar yang kami panggil sebagai appa. Umma menangis bahagia, kami semua pun merasakan bahagia yang sama, karena kini keluarga kami menjadi lengkap.

"Kau China-babo, kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa kau akan pulang!" seru Heechul-hyung diikuti dengan isak tangis bahagianya sambil terus memeluk Hankyung-hyung. Aku tak bisa menahan haruku melihat semua kejadian ini, semuanya kembali sama, keluarga kami berkumpul kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan, tapi rupanya ketika aku sampai didepan dorm malah bertemu dengan appa kita semua." ujar namja China itu dengan senyum lembut yang aku tahu selalu bisa meluluh lantakkan hati Cinderella kami.

Suasana malam ini semakin hangat dengan kehadiran Kangin-hyung juga Hankyung-hyung. Kami semua berbagi cerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang kami alami. Kami berbagi canda tawa serta luka pilu bersama. Aku benar-benar merindukan hal ini, senyum serta tawa mereka, kebersamaan ini benar-benar tak bisa terganti dengan momen indah lainnya.

Tanpa kuduga candaan kami, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah perbincangan serius, perbincangan serius mengenai masa depan kami semua. Aku tak tahu dari mana perbincangan ini bermula, tiba-tiba saja. Meskipun tema perbicaraan kami mulai serius, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan disini, kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Kalian tentu tahu, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Super Junior kedepan nanti. Apa kira-kira rencana kalian untuk masa depan kalian nanti?" ujar Kangin-hyung sambil merangkul bahu Leeteuk-hyung.

"Aku tak tahu pastinya, tapi aku ingin membawa Chullie bersamaku dan kami akan tinggal bersama, ya kan Heechul?"

Heechul-hyung hanya mengangguk dan terus merapatkan dirinya pada namja china yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Ya, aku bisa mengerti perasaan Heechul-hyung. Aku pun begitu dengan Siwon-hyung jarang sekali waktu yang ada untuk bersama, hanya saja aku masih lebih baik karena kami tidak terpisah dengan jarak yang sangat jauh seperti Hankyung-hyung juga Heechul-hyung.

"Jadi, hyung akan menikah?" tanya Ryeowook-hyung, diikuti dengan anggukan dari Hankyung-hyung.

Menikah? Satu kata yang tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya, aku pun jadi berpikir bagaimana kelanjutan aku dan Siwon-hyung nantinya. Akankah kami bersama selamanya? Atau hanya akan kandas nantinya? Jujur aku tak ingin hubunganku dengan Siwon-hyung berakhir aku ingin bisa bersamanya membangun keluarga bersama.

Aku jadi benar-benar memikirkan hubunganku kedepan dengan Siwon-hyung masih terdiam mendengar jawaban-jawaban dari member lain. Pemikiran ini benar-benar tak bisa kuhilangkan, bahkan aku mulai berpikir buruk mengenai kisah cintaku kedepannya.

Kudengar jawaban-jawaban mereka yang berinti sama, mereka ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka kearah yang lebih terikat dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan, Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban yang sama, dia memastikan akan menikahi Sungmin-hyung. Jawaban yang cukup membuat kami semua tercengan, karena Kyuhyun yang biasa kekanak-kanakan pun sudah berpikir dewasa seperti itu.

Aku terdiam, bagaimana denganku dan Siwon-hyung, kami berdua belum memberi jawaban. Aku takut untuk menjawab apa yang kuinginkan, aku takut apa yang kurencanakan ternyata bertolak belakang dengan jawaban Siwon-hyung.

"Aku juga akan menikahi, Kibummie, hidup bersama lalu membentuk keluarga kami sendiri." ujar Siwon-hyung sambil tersenyum juga menatapku lembut, kini tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kibum?" tanya umma, dan member lain pun kini menatap kearahku.

"Aku..tentu saja aku punya keinginan yang sama dengan Siwon-hyung. Hanya saja, aku punya keinginan lain, aku ingin kita semua selalu bersama seperti ini." ujarku sambil menunduk, ya itu adalah keinginan terbesar keduaku setelah hidup selamanya bersama Siwon-hyung.

Tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk-hyung bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera memelukku. Aku menangis dalam pelukan itu, aku memiliki ketakutan yang lain kini. Aku takut berpisah dengan mereka semua, aku takut karena kami memulai hidup sendiri, lalu kami akan melupakan satu sama lain, dan kehangatan kebersamaan kami akan hilang begitu saja. Tidak salah bukan jika aku menangis karena aku memiliki ketakutan seperti itu?

"Kibummie, kita ini adalah keluarga. Walaupun suatu saat nanti kita akan terpisah karena memiliki hidup masing-masing, kita selalu menjadi keluarga. Kita akan tetap berkumpul bersama seperti saat ini. Jadi bagaimana pun jauhnya jarak kita semua nanti, kita akan selalu dekat. Karena keluarga ini selalu ada didalam hati kita semua, jadi kau tak perlu takut Kibummie. Keluarga kita ini adalah rumah kita, dimana tempat hati kita akan selalu pulang, dan berkumpul bersama."

Kutatap Leeteuk-hyung yang kini tersenyum hangat, ummaku ini benar-benar seperti malaikat tanpa sayap. Ya, Leeteuk-hyung benar, keluarga ini akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku bagaimana pun keadaan nanti.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita tua nanti kita membeli rumah berdekatan, jadi kita akin selalu bersama. Dan jika kita memiliki anak nanti, mereka pun bisa bermain bersama-sama." ujar Sungmin-hyung dengan semangat, kami semua pun merespon baik ide itu. Tinggal berdekatan? Itu menakjubkan bukan? Kami akan selalu bersama-sama takkan ada yang berubah.

"Tidak, Minnie. Aku takkan mengijinkan Cho Sunkyu dan Cho Minkyu bermain dengan sembarang teman. Aku tak ingin dia berteman dengan anak Yesung, karena dia bisa ketularan aneh kecuali anaknya memiliki sifat seperti Ryeowook. Juga tidak dengan Eunhyuk juga Donghae, dia bisa ketularan hyperactive. Nah, anak Heechul-hyung juga, dia pasti jahat sama seperti ummanya, keculi sifatnya seperti Hankyung-hyung." ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar menadapat pukulan dari beberapa hyung. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku karena ucapan magnae itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu magnae! Aku juga takkan mengijinkan Han Heekyung untuk bermain bersama makhluk-makhluk evil yang akin kau ciptakan!"

Aku pun tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Heechul-hyung, mereka semua bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama untuk malaikat-malaikat kecil yang mungkin akan hadir diantara mereka nanti.

"Aku hanya berharap anak-anak kalian tak memiliki sifat-sifat aneh dan menyebalkan kalian." ujar Kangin-hyung diikuti dengan tawa dari Leeteuk-hyung.

"HYUNG!" protes mereka semua, membuat aku tertawa semakin menjadi. Astaga indah sekali membayangkan masa depan kami jika akan seluarbiasa tadi. Kami akan bersama, dan belum lagi ditambah malaikat-malaikat kecil yang akan melengkapi kebahagiaan kami semua. Luar biasa sekali bukan, aku harap masa depan nanti memang benar-benar seindah apa yang kami bayangkan.

"Jadi, kira-kira siapa nama anak kita nanti, Nyonya Choi Kibum?" ucap Siwon-hyung sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku tahu mukaku pasti memerah saat ini karena perkataan Siwon-hyung. Choi Kibum? Tidak terlalu buruk mendengarnya. Dan kurasa aku pun telah siap untuk mengganti nama depanku itu.

Aku tak tahu dimana tempat lain aku bisa menemukan kehangatan serta kebahagiaan yang kurasakan selain berada diantara mereka semua. Kurasa, perkataan Leeteuk-hyung itu benar. Keluarga ini adalah rumahku, karena aku pun merasa hanya pada keluarga ini tempat kemana hatiku akan selalu berpulang.

* * *

.

**(The End)**

_a/n: _ini adalah cerita pertamaku yang mungkin bergenre family. Jadi mungkin aneh, berantakan juga jelek sekali. Terima kasih untuk kesediaan kalian untuk membaca.

Okay, gimme your review! :*


End file.
